Guthrie County, Iowa
Guthrie County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,954. The county seat is Guthrie Center. The county was formed on January 15, 1851 and named after Captain Edwin B. Guthrie, who had died in the Mexican–American War. Guthrie County is one of the five counties that make up the Des Moines–West Des Moines, IA Metropolitan Statistical Area. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. Example of native vegetation: https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Whiterock_Conservancy_Neighborhood_New_Wiki_Version.JPG Major highways * Iowa Highway 4 * Iowa Highway 25 * Iowa Highway 44 * Iowa Highway 141 Adjacent counties *Greene County (north) *Dallas County (east) *Adair County (south) *Audubon County (west) *Carroll County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 10,954 in the county, with a population density of . There were 5,756 housing units, of which 4,544 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 11,353 people, 4,641 households, and 3,248 families residing in the county. The population density was 19 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 5,467 housing units at an average density of 9 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.61% White, 0.12% Black or African American, 0.05% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.42% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. 1.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,641 households out of which 27.90% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 6.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.00% were non-families. 26.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 24.80% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 20.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 97.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,495, and the median income for a family was $43,601. Males had a median income of $31,018 versus $22,077 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,726. About 5.80% of families and 8.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.90% of those under age 18 and 8.10% of those age 65 or over. Communities Townships *Baker Township *Bear Grove Township *Beaver Township *Cass Township *Dodge Township *Grant Township *Highland Township *Jackson Township *Orange Township *Penn Township *Richland Township *Seely Township *Stuart Township *Thompson Township *Union Township *Valley Township *Victory Township Other Communities *Adair *Bagley *Bayard *Casey *Coon Rapids *Guthrie Center *Jamaica *Menlo *Panora *Stuart *Yale Unincorporated Places *Diamondhead Lake *Lake Panorama Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Guthrie County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Guthrie County, Iowa *Raccoon River Valley Trail *Springbrook State Park References External links *County website Category:Guthrie County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Des Moines metropolitan area Category:Settlements established in 1851